Daughter of the Bullet
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Jade Lily Potter discovers on her 8th birthday there is much more to her heritage than just being a smart girl. Some Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Smart!Strong!Femharry based and inspired on "Little Big Sister" by Demonabyss. No Pairings...yet
1. Bullet 1: A Witch is Born

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy**

**This is my very first fanfic so bear with me on some/any mistakes I make here. Anyway,**

**Summary: Jade Lily Potter discovers on her 8th birthday there is much more to her heritage than just being a smart girl. Some Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Smart!Strong!Femharry based and inspired on "Little Big Sister" by Demonabyss**

**Yeah I suck at summaries, but basically it will be similar to how "Little Big Sister" goes, great story might I add, do check up on it. Any info I get is either made up or is from harrypotter .wikia So yeah here we go.**

**Story Start...**

* * *

Daughter of the Bullet

Bullet 1: A Witch is Born

If one was to ask about Jade Potter, the answer would be the same for everyone, a strange girl. For one thing, she never plays with any of the other kids, nor does she talk to anyone at all. This does not mean she's anti-social. Quite the contrary, Jade has a very unique personality. She does things only when there is a proper and sufficient enough reason to do so. She doesn't speak to other kids because she has no reason to. Why this is so you would first have to understand her so-called "family".

Her relatives, or at least that is what the papers confirmed to be, can be considered quite simply, horrible. The Dursleys can be considered one of the most horrible families in the district. They strive for things to be absolutely normal, so much that they will resort to physical and verbal abuse. Vernon Dursley can be compared to a whale, completely fat, big and quite stupid. How he managed to graduate from school and get a job is anyone's guess. Petunia Dursley the wife of the whale and Jade's 'aunt' is pretty much just a thin women who takes every chance to shout at Jade, even for things like dropping a spoon. Dudley Dursley, the only child, can be described with one word. A Pig. He is possibly the closest thing to a pig than anyone one else on Earth. Following his parents example, he too beats up Jade whenever he gets a chance and terrorizes over the school with his friends as the local gang. Everything that Jade gets goes to him and as a result she sleeps in the cupboard below the stairs.

One would think that Jade would be very malnourished and sporting quite a number of bruises. On the contrary, when you look at her you would see a child with straight raven-black hair that reaches her shoulder blades, a nice cupped face, emerald-green eyes, lightly tanned skin and wearing cheap but fitting clothes. You see Jade is far from normal. Despite Dursley's effort in trying to stomp out her "freakishness" she learn that she is quite different from the other kids as well as having several things that distinguish her from normalcy.

First of all, Jade noticed that she has photographic memory. Big words coming from a 10-year old child, but when you consider the fact that this same child had read the entire school library and public library, it is but a grain of sand in the desert. As a result of this her mindscape is a giant library filled with books. The second thing she noticed was her discovery of her telepathic powers. She could move stuff with her mind and will as well as being able to read the minds of others. In fact it is because she read the minds of her aunt and the squib Arabella Figg(who was told to watch over her) at the age of 6 did she find out about her magical heritage as well as the fact that she is the girl-who-lived. She kept all this a secret of course, in preparation to fight against the perpetrator of her current establishment. Albus Dumbledore, the person who she knows is the main reason why she is stuck with the Dursleys and she can tell that Dumbledore knew of her abusive relatives but chose to ignore it. At first she questioned why he left her with them until she realized that he wanted her to be weak and easily controlled like a puppet.

The final thing she noticed was the demon that lived inside of her head and soul. The being that called itself "the Darkness" appeared on her 8th birthday shortly after midnight and it is through it she discovered most of the things that Dumbledore has done. The meeting with it also sparked a number of changes in Jade's life. One of them was the destruction and removal of her lightning bolt scar on her forehead(AN: I never liked that scar). The Darkness claimed that she had a soul fragment in the scar and at the same time also told her of her true heritage.

**Flashback start.**

A 8-year old Jade silently screamed as pain tore through her forehead. Dark smoke started to appear from her scar as it slowly glowed before sealing up with only a small white outline of where it previously was. Panting Jade slowly reached out and felt skin where her scar was before fainting in exhaustion.

In Jade's Mind

Jade walked slowly as she looked around seeing her familiar library. She soon reached the center where she find two chairs with a small coffee table situated near a fireplace. What concerned her was that one of the chair was occupied by what can only be described as, a shadow (AN: Think the Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist only black instead of white and has anime style hair). It was around the same height as Jade and was reading a small book before looking up and seems to be staring straight at Jade despite the lack of eyes.

It gave a huge grin showing a bit of white teeth in contrast to its body, before a strong male voiced resounded in the room, _**"Ah young mistress, we meet at last, you might want to take a seat as this could take quite a**** while."**_

Startled by the voice, Jade quickly walked towards the motioned chair opposite of the shadow, sitting down and then asked, 'Who or what are you? In fact how are you inside my library.'

_**"I am what your kind and the magical community would call your very own personal demon,"**_it stated with a hinted of amusement, _**"I'm called the Darkness as for how I'm inside your library, why I've been inside it ever since you were born. I'm here to help guide you in understanding your powers and abilities as well as to train you just like my counterpart did for your mother Alicia. The reason why you've never seen me before is merely because I have been busy getting rid of some annoyances placed on your well**** being."**_

Jade was shocked at the revelations she is getting but her face stayed the same as she questioned, 'Wait what do you my mother Alicia, wasn't my mother Lily Potter, and what do you mean annoyances?'

_**"Oh no, Lily and James Potters merely did a blood-adoption ritual to take you into their family. Your true mother is Alicia Claus, a human who was reborn through the powers of a demon and as a result gained magical powers."**_it told her, _**"Now I will explain everything but I would prefer that any questions you have, you would leave it until when I'm finished understood?"**_She nodded after hesitated a bit. _**"Good, to begin with you must first understand where your mother came from and what she is.**_

_**First of all she came from what is known as a parallel dimension or world. In that world the time is different as well as the fact that your mother is the only human with magical abilities. There she is what you would call, a true hybrid. Not a half-ling like you would think. She is 100% pure demon while also 100% pure human. Your mother became this way in the 2007 when your grandfather used a ritual to bring her back after she died from a plane crash and as a result she gained magical powers. However, the ritual used kept a portal to the demon world open allowing demons to move into her world and laid wasted to a majority of the human race. The demons formed an army known as Geist and with it they started conquering and eliminating the rest of the humans. Alicia joined the fight against the demons and soon met and allied with the leading man of the rebellion Maxwell Cougar, your father might I add, in 2013. Together they rallied and protected the remaining human forces and civilians as they try to find out what caused the demons to appear. As you can guess, they soon found that Alicia was the daughter of the man who opened the door as well as the product of being reborn from the wish.**_

_**Eventually she closed the portal by fully killing her father. Armed with newer knowledge thanks to her father, she led the rebellion against on the ruling demon Omega and defeating it, liberating one of the cities from the demons as well as giving the rest of the humans hope to survive. 2014 is when you were born at the end of July. It was because of the fact that she was pregnant with you that she had to stop fighting in the front lines. This caused the war to be on a stand still with the humans slowly moving up. However, shortly after you were born, around a week, a surprise attack was made in the medical ward where your mother and you were at. The demon's goal was to kill your mother while she was still weaken from childbirth and it worked in a way only your mother was wounded slightly. Seeing that the attack ended in a failure one of the demons moved to strike you as a baby. In response to your fear and survival instincts, you used your magic and opened a portal that not only ripped the demon apart, it also transported you to this world where you were later picked up by the Potters who sensed your magic. From there you pretty much knew what happened**** then."**_

Jade was silent with her eyes closed as she absorb this information, tears slowly filled her eyes as she realized that her parents may still be alive even if they are on a different world. She silently made a vowed that she will find a way to go back and meet her parents as well as to help them in the war if they have not yet finished still. She knows that in order to help them she will need knowledge, as well as strength. With that resolution she opened her eyes, 'Okay what about the annoyances you were talking about'.

The Darkness gave a short snort, _**"Ah, the annoyances I was talking about, was the soul fragment that was lodged inside your scar and the magic bounds that was placed on your core. You see, you know that you are famous for surviving the killing curse due to your magic being different nature and works differently. As well as the fact that Lily Potter trick Voldylocks into a magical bind of sparing you in return for killing her. What you didn't know was that when the curse rebounded and killed Voldymould is that it ripped a part of his soul that attached itself like a leech giving you that scar. I could have easily gotten rid of it if you weren't still recovering from deflecting that curse. Whats worse was that Dumbdore decided to place magical binds to block off a majority of your magical core. It took me a long time but I slowly broke the binds as well as ripping that soul fragment of its magical powers and knowledge and added that to your own. Today, I finally broke the bindings which flooded you with magical powers, which in turn allowed me to finally destroy that soul. Anyway enough of that, we only have 3 more years before your Hogwarts letter come and I want you to be prepared. Understood?"**_Looking straight at the Darkness she nodded, this time with firmness behind it causing the Darkness to grin once more, _**"Good, lets**** begin."**_

**Flashback end.**

Jade learned much that day and on the days that followed. She learned from the Darkness about the difference in magic between her's and the rest of the magical communities and that her magic fused with this world's one. Every night Jade is dragged into her mind where she is trained in both spells that her mother used and created as well as spells from the magical community which the Darkness copied by using her mind reading powers on the Potters when she was little. In short she has the entire Hogwarts education and history inside her mind. She wandlessly casted notice-me-not charms on herself as well as a modified confundus charm on the Dursleys as well as modified their memories making them believe they still mistreated her. On her 9th birthday she received a gift from the Darkness in the form of her own 'Gunrod'(AN: Images just search on google). The Darkness explained that her Gunrod would be different from her mother's as her magic is slightly different and gave her instructions on how to create and use it. On her 10th birthday the Darkness gifted her with a locket containing a picture of her mother and father. She cried while holding it that night. Now it is reaching her 11th birthday. The mail just arrived. Picking the letters up she sort through it before noticing a special letter containing a wax seal with the address:

To Ms Jade Lily Potter

4 Privet Drive

Cupboard underneath the stairs

_**To Be**** Continued...?**_

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter. So what do you think?**

**Reviews thanks!**


	2. AN info and Qs about next chap

**Okay, for all those who are reading this story, thanks, and the two who reviewed, double thanks**

**Anyway this is just a questioning and answering chapter but do answer in the reviews if you can pls**

**Now for some of those that might question a few things here are some answers that could help you:**

** is her magic not detected by Dumbledore's tracking charms and all?**

**A. Her magic is different due to her parentage and is a mix between her mothers type and the magical community due to the blood-adoption which gave her a magical core.**

** there going to be any pairings?**

** , I'm not really into writing romance and all so I might not put any pairings yet. I might after seeing how she develops.**

** she going to be completely overpowered godlike and all?**

** completely godlike but she is going to be strong and smart. The overpowering would at most be weak spells shattering boulders type, again due to her unique nature.**

** she even going to learn anything at Hogwarts?**

** , her knowledge only ends with what the Lily and James Potter has about the wizarding world thanks to the darkness so any course they didn't take or any new skills they didn't learn she will too.**

** there going to be a lot of bashing?**

**A. Mostly on Dumbledore and the Weasley family, minus the twins, Bill, Charlie, and maybe Ginny.**

**Now for my own questions that will affect the future chapters especially the next one**

**Q. Do you guys want the heir to multiple family route included? Like heir to G/R/H/S? though I will at least make her heir to Potter and Prevell. **

**Q. Do you want Hermonie to be good or bad?**

** you guys want a new golden trio or do you want her to go solo with her demon friend?**

**Q. What pet do you want her to have? the snowy white owl Hedwig route is getting too cliche so I want something new at least. I was thinking of something like the Shadow from Devil May Cry only much smaller. Raven is a maybe but it would be too obvious and I want something special giving her skill set.**


	3. Bullet 2: A Witch in the Alley

**Yep I'm back with the second chapter, sorry it took so long, I was waiting for some reviews that answer any of the questions but since not only about 1 question was answered I will do the rest myself, might as well follow the creed "Don't like, Don**'**t** **read".**

**This story is probably my hardest to do since it has the most detail one out of the rest, I'm almost tempted to just put this on Adoption.**

**Some parts of this will be pretty much a direct copy from "Little Big Sister" Chapter 2. Since I'm too lazy to write the rest if they are pretty much the same.**

**I will be leaving the AN chapter alone btw. For the time being that is. Anyway time for the story to go on so here we go...**

* * *

**Bullet 2: A Witch in the Alley**

Professor Minerva McGonagall was quietly sipping her tea as she looks over the acceptance letters to Hogwarts. She already has quite a few purebloods and halfbloods accepting while a few questioning letters by muggleborns. It is to be expected that the muggles will question if this is a joke or not. However, Minerva here was currently waiting for one special letter that is suppose to be delivered this year, a letter from a small little girl that she left behind to those godforsaken muggles. She was worried that the muggles have completely treated her wrong and that she will be completely skinny like a bone. She just hopes that Dumbledore made the correct decision in leaving little jade behind.

As she looked over the next muggleborn letter she almost chocked on her tea as she saw the name on the piece of muggle paper. It said in beautiful hand writing:

_Dear Professor Mcgonagall,_

_While I'm glad to know that you would like to accept me into your school, I'm afraid I have trouble believing in the fact that magic exist in the first place, if this is an elaborate prank then please don't send another letter or I will be calling the cops to have them investigate this. What's more is that I have absolutely no recollection of ever applying for your school in the first place so excuse me for being blunt but I would like concrete proof of what you claim at least, like having someone actually coming over to explain your school system and the education that you are giving. Add the fact I seriously don't want to be with the Dursleys for the rest of my life after all._

_Thank you_

_Yours truly, Jade Potter_

The old professor immediately got out of the chair she was in and immediately started to check her schedule to see when she was free. She was tempted to tell Professor Snape to go instead since he was free but he has a grudge against Jame's Potter and will probably cause her to hate the wizarding world instead. So she decided to go herself and make sure that Jame's and Lily's daughter enrols into Hogwarts. It also gives her to chance to see how well she is living. With that, the professor put on her green cloak and hat, and soon left the room leaving the letters to sought themselves.

...

Jade was happily enjoying herself in the house as she managed to convince (confunded) the Dursleys to leave her in the house by herself while they have a vacation over somewhere in New Jerseys. Ever since the meeting with Darkness or **Darky** as she sometimes calls it her life have been pretty pleasurable especially after she had learn the **confundus** charm. Whenever the Durselys tries to do something to her or order her to do something she just use the charms to make them stop then Darky later implants false memories in their head to keep them hidden. The fact that she's wandless casting makes the ministry unable to track her and the fact that all tracking charms placed on her body had moved to random appliances in the house with some on the neighbourhood squib means that she is pretty much invisible to the world.

She was currently reading a fiction novel when someone knocked on the front door a few times. Jade quickly put the book down and went to open the door, and eventually staring at an odd woman wearing a nice emerald robe and cloak along with pointy hat. She instantly knew who this was through her adoptive parents memories and kept a straight face before asking the pre-planned questions, "Who are you?"

Professor Mcgonagall while keeping a stern-looking face, was inwardly sighing in relief that her charge was not skinny and completely malnourished. When she was making her way to Privet Drive, her mind was in overdrive and kept imagining worst case scenarios. All those thoughts went out the window when she finally saw Jade. As she snapped out of her mind she quickly realised she had yet answered the question that jade asked. "I'm Professor Mcgonagall, and I'm here about your Hogwarts letter. In fact are the Dursleys here?"

"No, they are currently out. Its just me in here," Jade answered while hiding a small grin.

"I see," was replied by an obviously glad Professor, she seriously did not want to deal with those...people, "Anyway may I come in?"

"Sure." With that Jade led the Professor to the table and poured each of them a cup of tea. The old woman accepted the drink with grace and sighed as the warm liquid soothe her headaches and joints.

"Now then," she began, "First of all, what you read in the letter is all true Miss Potter. There is another world out there hidden through powerful magic for a long, long time. As for proof that magic exist, well," she took out a sleek stick from within her robes, "this is a wand which you will be getting as well," and with a flick of her hand she changed one of the empty cups into a toad, lift it up without touching it and gave it to Jade who inspected it making sure that it is real before changing it back, "As you can see that is magic or more specifically, a branch of magic known as Transfiguration which I will be teaching you should you accept the enrolment. And just to let you know this you were pre-enrolled by your parents James and Lily, both who where students at Hogwarts as well."

Jade got into her thinking pose for a few minutes before nodding her head and saying, "Alright, I believe you. But I have a few questions, first of all, about my parents, they didn't die by a car crash did they? Second of all where do I buy all these stuff and where do I get the money for it?"

Professor Mcgonagall sighed knowing she would have to tell her the truth, "Well Miss Potter first of all your parents definitely didn't die in a car crash, like I said before, they like you are witches and wizards. Very proficient ones as well, especially your mother. To understand what happen to them, first you have to understand that just like there are good wizards and witches there are also the bad ones. Back then a dark lord rose to power known as Lord V-V-Voldemort." She stuttered at the name and shivered a bit physically, "Normally we refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who and he along with his group of wizards terrorized our community and killed hundreds of lives.

Jade snorted a bit at that, "Sorry Professor but to call him that just seems stupid like they are calling him the bogeyman."

The elder woman sighed again before speaking, "we call him that as a reminder of our dark times when he was in power and what's worse is that there were ways for the name to be charmed so that the user of the name knows when and where the name was chanted. Him and his followers known as Death Eaters killed and tortured so many. Your parents were one of the active fighters until they became pregnant with you and had to go into hiding." Jade nodded at that, however she knew that in truth that they were planning to rest after finishing fighter off a group of Death Eaters before finding Jade in her shroud of blankets and took her in. "The Dark Lord were angered with them and went straight for them after they were betrayed by their friend."

With that Jade looked straight at the Professor and asking quietly, "Betrayed? Betrayed by whom?" She knew from the memories that the one who betrayed them was a guy called Peter Pettigrew who she instantly disliked the moment she saw him.

Mcgonagall scowled and her voice hinted with anger as she spoke, "Their location was betrayed by their close friend Sirius Black who was later sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord went straight to the parents killing them both before turning to kill you. He casted the Killing Curse at you however something unexpected happened and he died instead."

"Killing Curse?" Jade asked while her eyes narrowed at the information of how it was Sirius Black who betrayed them. She mark down in her mind that more investigation is need at this.

"The Killing Curse is a spell that instantly kills whoever it hits and there is no known magical counter to it. No one has ever been able to block it, no one except you Miss Potter. That's why your famous, that's why you are known in the magical community as the Girl-Who-Lived." Mcgonagall explained while she takes a sip at the tea, "The Curse somehow rebounded off you and gave you your scar. Afterwards you were placed with the Dursleys as they were your closest blood relative in order to hide and protect you."

Jade sat in silence, going over this information and analysing it quickly. Already she was finding a few … inconsistencies with the with what she had just been told. "You said the Dark Lord used this killing curse on me, how do you know that?" she asked which seemed to startle the Professor. "I mean, were their witnesses, was an investigation put into it, some tests done, or what?" she asked.

McGonagall looked stunned for a moment before opening her mouth than closing it in confusion. "Well …no there weren't," she said slowly. "When we found you and took you to the Dursleys, the house was collapsed and you're parents and the Dark Lord dead. Considering the killing curse was what he used the most, we just assumed that's what happened," she tried to explain, though it seemed feeble even to her own ears.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You said we again, who's we? It was you and who else who left me at the Dursleys?" she asked in an almost dangerous voice.

Once again the teacher was stunned at the girl's voice and question. "Well you were found by Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts and Dumbledore, the headmaster and brought to the Dursleys where they placed you there, again to keep you hidden, despite my objections at the time," she explained.

"So you're saying that no investigation of any sort was done into what had actually happened, there were no actual witnesses, that only you three had actually been to the scene after the fact, and had me placed at the Dursleys to keep me hidden. Does that about sum things up?" Jade said seriously. Professor McGonagall could only nod, a little bit unnerved by the girl's mind and tone of voice. "Then which of you blabbed?" she asked suddenly.

Again, McGonagall was surprised. "What?"

"You said you placed me with the Dursleys to keep me hidden, that only you three had any idea of what happened, yet I'm famous as the Girl-Who-Lived. That means at least one of you blabbed to the public and it spiralled from there, painting a rather large target on my forehead for the remaining Death Eaters which you said were still out there. So again, I ask which you blabbed my existence to the public when it would've been better to say nothing and let them come to their own conclusions, whatever those may be," she asked seriously.

The Hogwarts professor was stunned silent. There was far more to this girl than she originally thought. Most children wouldn't ask questions like she did nor come to such conclusions so fast. Indeed, it seemed Jade Potter was special in ways none in the Wizarding world had expected. "I honestly don't know Miss Potter. All I can tell you is that it was not me who said anything at first. I only spoke of it after it became public knowledge. What I can say for certain is that you survived a magical incident when you should have died," she explained to which Jade nodded.

...

"Here we are," said the Professor while standing in front of a old looking building, "the Leaking Cauldron is the entrance, hidden by magic."

In Jade's eyes she could see the faint outline of a ward over the entire building. Inside, Jade could only describe it with the words, medieval much? The place was a pub and various people could be seen sitting at the tables drinking from goblets. The barman was wiping some glass bottles before noticing them, "Ah Professor Mcgonagall, another new student**(1)**?"

"Yes it is Tom, I'm afraid I won't have time to talk as she needs to buy her school equipment." With that and a casual wave they left the bar through a back door where they reach a tall brick wall. Jade gave a questioning look at the Professor who merely smiled before getting her wand out and tapping a few times on several bricks. A slow rumbling sound started and soon the wall parted ways as the bricks fold over each other.

"Welcome Jade, to Diagon Ally," the woman said with a cheery smile. Jade who had only seen the place through her parents memories was for once acting like the kid she should be and glancing around the place. Seeing through memories was one thing but actually experiencing it was another. As the two of them walked through the streets Jade updated her memory map of the place while listening to the shouts of sales from stores.

**'Hmph'** a snort was heard inside Jade's head. Jade instantly kept her face in a neutral automatic mode while still looking around. _'So what do you think Darky?'_

**'I'll admit that having something a bit new is refreshing but once you get over the magic all you will see is the same thing as the non-magical equivalent, I mean look at the witch over there shouting about Dragon Liver, get rid of the magic and all you will see is another woman selling pig liver. Or like the kids over there by that broom store, its the equivalent to kids looking at a new bicycle.'**

Jade looked where Darky pointed out and knew he was right. '_Still, the fact that it is magical means they do have some stuff that is new, despite the fact that the wizarding world is so behind the_ _times.' _The Demon knew what she was talking about as they had reviewed over her adoptive parents memories together. They discovered that the magical community is so behind and so stagnant that it is no wonder they keep breeding squibs. The fact that they have this gigantic blood-purity complex is even worse. When the two found out about it, the Darkness was on the floor laughing while Jade just face palmed while sighing. They seriously believed that she will respect these kind of people.

Jade was snapped out of her thoughts when they reached Gringotts. This was the place she mainly wanted to come. She knows that the Potters have an account however she doesn't know what happen to the account after they had died. In the main hall many wizard families as well as some people with regular clothing were exchanging money with small looking creatures, goblins. Jade and her demon knew that Goblins were treated unfairly in the magical world despite the fact that they were the ones guarding the banks. They quickly moved towards one of the tellers and the goblin greeted them, "Greetings, what can I do for you?"

McGonagall nodded in response before speaking. "Miss Potter here would like to access her vault please," she said simply.

It was then Jade spoke up, Darky reminded her in her head to bring up an important financial point. "I would also like a full audit of all my accounts please."

Both the goblin and the Professor whipped their heads to look at the girl in shock. After a moment the goblin spoke in a quiet but surprised voice. "Does Miss Potter have her key and why do you want an audit done?"

Jade had an answer ready. "Because Sir, up until a half hour ago I had no idea Gringotts even existed let alone that I had an account here and I want to know exactly what I have here and what's been going on with it," she stated clearly. The goblin nodded at her answer and accepted the key from the professor.

They quickly gathered the necessary trust fund they need, though Jade was still a bit shocked at the amount of money she has despite knowing of it previously. Jade personally gave her thanks to the goblins much to their surprise and to the Professor, and the goblin in turn gave a grin before saying it was a pleasure. With that finish they soon left to gather her equipment. They manage to gather her potions, books and robes without any incidents and no one notice Jade was shopping with the group. They then silently walked to Olivanders with Jade reading a book on wandlore to get her wand which according to Mcgonagall can take a long time.

As soon as they entered, an old man appeared from the back room. "Ah, Miss Potter, I was wondering when you would be entering my shop. It seems like only yesterday your parents came in here for their first wands." He then pulled out a wand from one of the many boxes inside his store. He handed it to Jade who gave it an experimental wave. The result was random blast destroying part of his shop's wall. Interestingly, the wall repaired itself though the owner barely noticed. "Nope not that one," he said as he took the wand and handed her another to try.

The process repeated for over an hour before the man hand over a wand with a strange look on his face. Jade grabbed the wand and she felt a short warmth of connection between it and her. All of a sudden however, the warmth was quickly dispelled, and the wand grew cracks before turning completely to dust shocking both Jade and the Professor.

"What kinda wand was that?" Jade asked in confusion.

The old man stared at the remains of the wand with a confused look of his own. "That should have matched," he muttered before turning to the two who were looking at him curiously. "You see, that wand was eleven inches, holly, with a phoenix tail feather as its core. I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss Potter and I suspected that wand would have been yours. The reason being that the phoenix that gave the tail feather gave only one other, which resided in the wand that gave you that scar," he said pointing to her forehead.

Immediately Jade's eyes narrowed as she remembered what she and the professor had talked about earlier. "How do you know that?" she asked suddenly much to the shop keeper's surprise. "How do you know which exact wand gave me this scar. According to Professor McGonagall here there was no investigation done. That also doesn't explain why you thought that wand would've been mine," she said motioning to the remains of the wand that had fizzled out by now.

Ollivander nodded before speaking. "You see, Albus Dumbledore came in shortly after that night with the wand to have it identified. As for the wand working for you, that was because he commissioned it for you," he said simply.

Jade's and the Professor's eyes widened. "What do you mean, explain yourself," the Scotswoman demanded.

"Dumbledore commissioned her wand to be made using a tail feather from his phoenix Fawkes," he explained.

The girl's eyes narrowed, again finding inconsistencies in the information. "That still doesn't explain why you would expect that specific wand to be aligned with me. You must have thousands of wands here and the odds for that one to be matched to me specifically are unbelievable. The further odds of its counterpart being the dark lord's are also insanely high, and what does Dumbledore or his phoenix have to do with this?" she asked seriously.

The wand maker was surprised by the girl's tone just as McGonagall had been before. "Dumbledore commissioned both wands using tail feathers from his phoenix. The reason I suspected it would be a match was because he also provided your blood for it. Doing so nearly guarantees the wand will be a match. For it to have a reaction like that," he said motioning to the remains, "means that there must have been a major change in your blood between when he brought in the sample and now."

Immediately Jade knew why the wand had reacted, Darky had awakened her demon blood during her 8th birthday. If that didn't count as a major change in her blood she didn't know what did. But the question remained, why? "Assuming he did the same with the dark lord's wand," she half asked to which Ollivander nodded, "then when exactly did he commission these wands and what exactly would happen if the two met?" she asked.

Ollivander looked pleased at her questions. "He commissioned the dark lord's about a month before he started school and commissioned yours almost immediately after the night you got your scar. If the two had met in combat, there was a chance they would lock up and would cause a Priori Incantatem effect, forcing a battle will with the loser's wand displaying all it's previously cast spells."

"So to sum up, Dumbledore commissioned a wand for both me and the dark lord before we started school using his phoenix and our blood for each wand and if the two faced each other would have basically canceled each other out," Jade said simply, to which Ollivander nodded. "I see. Then let's continue. I want to find my wand, hopefully without someone's tampering of it," she stated as she continued to go over the information with her demon.

The pair eventually left after another half-an-hour of searching with Jade carrying her new wand. One that was just recently delivered from overseas and didn't have the Ministry tracers yet which Darky could find on every wand in the store. The wand was 12 inches made from the third leg of a Yatagarasu or Hell's Raven from Japan, with the core being liquidised white fire from Greece. The perfect grey wand as Olivander put it.

The wand maker watched them go with a scrutinizing look on his face for a moment before breaking into a devilish smirk. 'That girl is dangerous,' he thought as he went over the questions she had asked. Not only did she pick up things that most would easily overlook, but if her wand was anything to go by, she would be a very powerful, if unorthodox witch. 'If Dumbledore thinks he's going to have another pawn for his chess board, then he's in for a rude awakening when a new player comes in instead,' the old man thought as the door to his shop closed.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Phew this must be the longest chapter I have ever done. As I said before some bits here are from "Little Big Sister" as I am basing off from it and some bits I wrote before just looked too similar to it that I just copied and paste while changing some things to make sure I didn't just copy the entire chapter and pasted it here. Though it does look like it.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to my next chapter after I update my other stories. And I will probably be starting one of my Naruto stories soon. Check my profile for them. **

**As always, have a nice day!**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out! XD**


End file.
